Gannon's Return
by MoonDitz
Summary: The story of how Gannon comes back to terrorize Hyrule once again. The heros of Hyrule(from an RPG I'm in) now have to save they're home land once again! Please R/R!


The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Tael, Fox, Kani, Tau, or Mirra. Tael belongs to Nintendo, Fox and Kani belong to my friend Phil, and Mirra and Tau belong to M2K (dunno on her real name). I do not own the Zelda games or anything in them. All I own is Evy, Nick and Tali, my made up characters and fairy. Please don't sue!  
  
Evy sat in her house in Kokiri forest, talking to her fairy Tali. "So, Zelda's calling all the greatest warriors to the castle for a conference tonight?" Evy asked Tali. "YES!!!" The small fairy replied. "Maybe I'll get to meet up with my friends Fox and Mirra again." Evy muttered under her breath as she picked up her sword and shield. Evy climbed down the ladder and headed towards the guarded exit to Hyrule Field. "Stop! No one can leave!" The young Kokiri guarding the exit shouted. "Oh please, you know I could whip your butt if I wanted to." Evy replied, hardly being able to see the young child. It was always foggy in the mornings. "Evy, is that you? This fog is so heavy that I can't tell a person from a rock." The Kokiri child moved from the exit. "Go right ahead and leave! You must be on important business, huh Evy?" He asked. "You have no idea." Evy replied as she ran from the forest.  
  
Evy sighed as she entered Hyrule Field. "Brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it Tali?" "Sure does. I wonder if Kani and Tau will be there with Fox and Mirra. If Fox and Mirra go." Tali says back. "Well that's certainly a positive attitude." Evy replies. "What's with you?" Tali asks Evy. "It's nothing, it's just.it's stupid. I don't wanna talk about it." Evy says, attempting to cover up her worries. She just couldn't help but think that something was terribly wrong in Hyrule once again. Little did Evy know, she was right. Ganon had come back, and was once again reigning his terror over Hyrule.  
  
Evy walked through Hyrule Village once again. Many civilians recognized the young hero. Evy was only 14, yet she had just a few years ago saved Hyrule. "Hi!" Evy turned around to see Malon. "Malon! What are you doing here?" Evy asked her friend. "My dad is here delivering milk. He promised not to fall asleep. If you find him sleeping in there, please tell me." Malon said. "Sure thing! I'd better get going. Me and the other 'greatest warriors of Hyrule' are having a meeting with Zelda. I don't know why though." Evy said. Evy and Malon said their farewells and walked off in separate directions.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the castle, Zelda and the other three warriors awaited Evy's arrival. "Where is she? She should have been here by now!" Zelda exclaimed, clearly becoming annoyed. "When do you think she'll get here?" Whispered a worried Mirra. "I dunno, soon hopefully." Fox muttered back. "It'll be great to see her again.Who's that guy over there? I've never seen him before." Fox looks at the young male warrior Mirra had mentioned. "I've heard of him. That's Nick. They say he's a loner. Never really had many friends. No one knows who his family is. He's lived alone for a long time." Fox replied. Mirra looked over at Nick, then turned back to her friend. "I feel bad for him. No friends, no known family.that must be terrible." She said. "He manages somehow." Fox replied as he looked around, looking for a sign of Evy.  
  
Evy ran up to the gate. "State your business." The guard said. "I'm here to meet with Princess Zelda. My name is Evy." "Ah yes.your name's on this list." The guard said as he walked over to the gate and pushed a button to open it. "Follow me." Evy followed the guard to the front of the castle, through the maze of hallways inside the castle, and finally to the door leading to Princess Zelda's courtyard. "The meeting is just through here." The guard told Evy. "Thank you." Evy replied, trying to sound as nice as she could.  
  
Evy opened the door and walked through it to the courtyard. "EVY!" Mirra exclaimed as she and Fox ran to her. "Mirra! Fox! It's great to see you guys again!" Evy hugged both her friends.  
  
Nick looked over to see what the commotion was. When he saw who had just joined them, his mouth dropped right open. He couldn't believe his eyes. This girl he saw before him was gorgeous. 'How can this girl, this beauty, be a warrior?' Nick asked himself. "HELLO?! EARTH TO NICK!" Tael shouted at Nick, but Nick just wasn't listening. He had to take his chance at getting to her before Zelda could start the meeting. As Nick approached the group of warriors, he saw the girl hugging the other male warrior. Nick felt his heart sink, but he still went over to them.  
  
Nick approached Evy, and feeling stupid, tapped Evy on the shoulder. Evy whirled around to face Nick, which did exactly help poor Nick. Nick became even more nervous, causing him to feel even stupider. "Hi, my name is Nick." To Nick's relief, Evy smiled at him. "Hi Nick! My name is Evy." Fox and Mirra pulled Evy away from Nick, leaving Nick alone. "You should be careful around him. He's a loner. Who knows what he could do." Fox said. "You really shouldn't judge people like that! He seems nice enough." Evy replied. "Okay you four! Come here!" Zelda shouted. They all went over and sat down on the grass in font of Zelda, Nick sitting separated from the others. "It's nice to see you again Evy." Zelda said before beginning. "Right back to you." Evy said, smiling at Zelda. "Alright, now that we're all here, there's something I must tell you all." She began.  
  
"Fox, Mirra, Evy.do you remember Gannon?" Zelda asked. "Too well." Evy said. "Nick, you weren't in Hyrule before when Gannon was around, so you wouldn't know who he is." Nick blushed at the fact that Zelda addressed him in font of the others. "Well, Gannon has come back." Zelda reported calmly. "WHAT?" Mirra, Fox, and Evy shouted. "NO WAY!" Kani, Tali, and Tau exclaimed. "Yes, it's true. Now, I need you three to vanquish him once again. Nick, you will join them. Fox, do you still have the two sides of the Tri-Force?" Zelda asked. "Yes, I do." Fox replied as he showed Zelda his glove, which had two pieces of the Tri-Force glowing brightly. "Good. You'll need them." Zelda told him. "Now you four had better get going."  
  
"But Zelda.where IS Gannon?" Evy asked. "Yeah! We need to know where he is before we go!" Mirra added. "Oh! Well.last I heard he WAS in Death Mountain." Zelda told them. "Wait, WAS in Death Mountain? In other words, no one knows?" Fox asked. "Well, no. But you can ask around the Goron village up there." Zelda suggested. "Yeah, let's ask little Evy.the Goron Evy." Mirra joked as she elbowed Evy. Nick looked over at Evy. 'She has a Goron named after her?' "You have a Goron named after you Evy?" Zelda asked, voicing Nick's thoughts. Evy blushed. "Since I was the one who defeated King Dogondo in Dogondo's Cavern, Darunia named his child after me." She told Zelda. "Oh, okay. Well, you better get going! See you soon!" Zelda said as the four walked out.  
  
The four walked out into Hyrule Field. "So, what way is Death Mountain again?" Fox asked. "You forgot already?" Evy asked in surprise. "Well Evy, it's been about three years or so." "Oh yeah." Evy pointed to the bridge that stood over the river it's right over there. That leads to Kakariko Village. There is a road up to Death Mountain and the Goron Village." Evy told them. They followed the path to Kakariko Village, with Nick walking slightly behind the others. Evy noticed the way Nick was excluding himself from the others and slowed up to walk with Nick. Mirra and Fox didn't notice thankfully. Neither of them really liked Nick, but Evy liked him. She more than liked him, she felt almost as though she was falling madly in love with him. This wasn't good for the mission though. Evy knew this would majorly distract her from what she was doing, and Nick felt the same way.  
  
"Is something wrong Nick?" Evy asked. Startled, Nick looked up and blushed at the fact that Evy was talking to him. "Uh.no! I'm fine, thanks. Why?" Nick managed to say. "Well, you've excluded yourself from Me, Mirra, and Fox. I thought that there might be something wrong." Evy said. Nick's heart leapt at this. Evy cared about him! Or at least about the fact that he was excluding himself. "Oh, that. Well, I'm just kind of a loner." Nick replied, hanging his head. "Really?" Evy asked in concern. "I haven't had anyone to talk to or anything for a long time." Nick replied. "Really? Well, that sucks." Evy said. "It sure does suck. My family abandoned me or something fourteen years ago when I was only one, and I haven't had friends since." Nick told her. "Well, your parents are ass holes for leaving you like that. And the people that lived around you are too. You're so nice, I don't see why they didn't like you." Evy said. "Well, I wasn't exactly nice to them. One day some of the kids that lived next door started calling me an orphan and they started saying a bunch of bad things about me, and well.let's just say the kids who said that were in the hospital for the next few weeks." Nick said, as they all entered Kakariko Village. "Is that why you came here?" Evy asked. "Yup." Nick said glumly. "Hey, don't worry. I'll be your friend." Evy said. "Really?!" Nick asked, as his face brightened. "Yeah sure! By the way, how did you get that scar?" Evy asked as she ran her finger over the scar that ran under his right eye. "Oh that." Nick blushed. "Well, when I was about eight, I got in a fight with one of the guards around the town. Since no one cared about me, they left me when I was knocked unconscious and no one treated the cuts and I got these scars." Nick told her. "Those bastards!" Evy exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Do you really think that guard will remember us?" Mirra asked Fox. "Doubt it.it's too bad that we don't have another letter from Zelda." Fox said. "Maybe the guard won't even be there! What do you think Evy? Evy." Mirra suddenly noticed that Evy was no longer walking with them, but with Nick. "How can she stand him?" Mirra asked. "I dunno. I don't know she sees in him either." Fox replied. Mirra looked at Evy and Nick in disgust. "We've gotta get her away from him. Maybe we can stop here.the lady who lives here is always willing to help out and hand out food." Mirra said. "And you can separate Nick and Evy and talk to Evy about staying away from Nick." Fox added. "Good idea! I don't see why Zelda made us bring him." Mirra said in disgust.  
  
"Hey Evy!" Fox shouted, purposely excluding Nick. "We're gonna stop here for the night!" Mirra told her. Evy ran over to Mirra and Fox to see what they were talking about. "I remember that house! And the lady who lives here! She was so nice to us last time. Giving us tons of food and providing a nice place to stay." Evy lost herself in memories of the past. Mirra walked to the door and knocked on it. The lady opened the door. "M.Mirra? Is that you?" She asked. "Ms. Carmen! You remember me!" "Of course I do Mirra!" Ms. Carmen replied. Ms. Carmen noticed Fox and Evy. "Fox, Evy! Welcome back! I've missed all three of you! Come in, come in!" Ms. Carmen led them into her house once again. Evy turned around before entering the house. "Come on Nick!" She shouted. Nick ran to the house and entered with Evy. "Ms. Carmen, this is our new friend, Nick." Fox and Mirra shuddered at the fact that Evy was referring to Nick as they're friend. "It's nice to meet you Nick!"  
  
"Hey Evy, can I talk to you?" Mirra whispered as they all finished their dinners. "Sure." Evy said back. Mirra led Evy to the corner of the room to talk. "Okay.Me and Fox have been talking, and we're worried about you." Mirra confessed. "Worried about me? Why?" Evy asked. "Well Evy.if you want the truth, it's because of Nick." Mirra said. "Nick? What about him?" Evy asked in total confusion. "Evy! I can't believe you! You don't get it do you?" Mirra exclaimed in anger. "What do you mean? Spit it out already!" Evy half shouted, clearly becoming annoyed. "Nick is a loner! Therefore, he may be dangerous!" Mirra shouted back, praying that Nick hadn't just heard her. "He isn't dangerous! He's nice! And he's my friend!" Evy replied. "Oh come off it Evy! The first time you looked at him you thought he was a weirdo! Admit it!" Mirra shouted. "So maybe I thought it was a little weird that he kept to himself at first! But he isn't a bad person!" Evy shouted back. Fox then entered the room. He walked over to Evy and hugged her. "Evy.you know we just want you to be careful. If he ever did something to you to hurt you, we wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves for not trying harder to keep you away." Fox said softly. Tears began to run down Evy's face. "You guys, I know he's nice! I just know it!" Evy managed to say. "Evy, we don't want you to get hurt. Remember what happened in Dogondo's Cavern a few years ago? You almost got killed! We thought we had lost you. We don't want that to happen again." Mirra said. "Please Evy, don't get any closer to him. We don't want you to get hurt." Fox pleaded. "Oh.alright. If it matters to you guys so much then I'll stop getting so close to him." Evy said, finally agreeing.  
  
Nick stood in the corridor listening to the whole conversation. 'There goes that idea.' He thought to himself as he walked towards where he was going to be sleeping. "What's wrong Nick?" Tael asked in concern. "It's nothing Tael, nothing at all."  
  
A.N.: Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Crap? Please review and let me know what you think! Should I write the next chapter or leave it as it is? 


End file.
